beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Pegasus F:D
Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Japanese: ビッグバン ペガシス エフ：ディー) is an Attack-Type Beyblade released on March 26, 2011 in Japan as the first Beyblade of the Metal Fury toyline. It also appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury 'as the evolution of the Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, owned by the series' protangonist, Gingka Hagane. This Beyblade implements the ''4D System and comes complete with the new "'''F:D" 4D Performance Tip, which changing its Performance Tip from SF to RF with varying spin velocities. This Beyblade is also the first to introduce the 4D Fusion Wheel. It's "Cosmic" Fusion Wheel is constructed with three (3) components: a PC Frame, Metal Frame and Core. The Fusion Wheel's Core has a wing-like design. These parts can be arranged in up to four different modes with an unique attack option for each. Beast The Pegasis beast is Pegasus, the winged horse that flew into the heavens. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury During their battle, Gingka's and Kyoya's Beys evolved in an intense pillar of light. Attempting to discover the extent of his Beyblade's evolution, Gingka and Kenta test the new Pegasus, but Gingka found the changes awkward. But after fending off Johannes & his Beat Lynx from Yuki, he's told of the legend of the Star Fragment & the Legendary Bladers. Making him realize that his Pegasus Bey is enchanted by a piece of this same Star Fragment, Gingka christens his new Pegasus, Cosmic Pegasus. When Gingka and Co. began their quest to search for the remaining Legendary Bladers, they were stopped by Johannes. Johannes challenged Gingka for his Legendary power and they took off. Pegasus was gaining the upper-hand until Beat Lynx used it's height change ability. Beat Lynx turned the tables and was finishing off Pegasus until, Kyoya appeared and launched his Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. It drove away Beat Lynx and Johannes retreated. When Gingka and Co. found Ryuga on Zarkan Island, Ryuga fought Kyoya and won against him. Gingka then challenged Ryuga to a battle so he could help on their quest but ultimately, lost. Gingka later decided to prove he is a worthy owner of Cosmic Pegasus by undergoing intense training with Kyoya. Special Moves *'Cosmic Tornado': After mastering Pegasus' Final Drive 4D Tip, Gingka unlocked this special move. Pegasus switches its F:D into RF mode and rapidly spins in a circle, multiplying its attack power in one giant rotation that crashes into the opponent with immense force. *'Super Cosmic Nova': Enfused with the power of every Star Fragment in the world, Pegasus soars off the ground then uses Cosmic Tornado to attack and then finally, utilising the Fragment's power, performing Super Cosmic Nova to tear through the enemy. *'Final Drive': Pegasus can change from semi rubber flat tip to rubber flat tip. *'Smash Mode: '''When Pegasis goes into this mode it can use its power to make his opponents to fly away. *'Barrage Mode: After entering this state he rapidly hit his adversary multiple times. *'Upper Mode: '''Pegasis uses this mode to mostly knock opponents out the stadium. *'Omni Mode: 'Pegasis can grind the other bey in any direction. Other Versions *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D White Ver. - Blue and White Recolor; released in the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D Red Ver. '- Black and red recolor released in the Pegasis VS Leone Rev-Up Set *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D '- Gold recolor released in the Legend Beyblade Set *'Big Bang Pegasis 125SF Blue Wing Ver.' - Blue and red recolor released as a bonus for people who bought the first set of Ultimate BeyTa Stadiums. *'Big Bang Pegasis 105RF Asian Model Ver.' - Black and yellow recolor. *'Cosmic Pegasus F:D '- A orange and yellow recolor with a Spark FX motif. It will be released with the Hasbro Hyper Beystadium Set in 2013. Trivia *Big Bang is a reference to the tournament it was competing in, Big Bang Bladers, and the theory of existence, Big Bang Theory. **The tournament was only called Big Bang Bladers in the Japanese anime/manga only though. ***Cosmic Pegasus only competed in Big Bang Bladers in the manga. *This is Gingka's first Beyblade to ever obtain a mode switch feature. This is also the 12th beyblade in the Metal Saga to have a mode switch, Dark Gasher was the first, Storm Aquario was the second, Storm Capricorn third, Lightning L-Drago fourth, Poison Serpent the fifth, Meteo L-Drago the sixth, Gravity Destroyer the seventh, Hades Kerbecs eighth, Evil Befall ninth, Nightmare Rex tenth, Sol Blaze the eleventh. *Cosmic Pegasus is one of the only two Beyblades that contain three parts for it's 4D Fusion Wheel. The other Beyblade is Fusion Hades AD145SWD. *It was the first Beyblade to feature four different modes. *Cosmic Pegasus is the first Beyblade to feature a 4D Bottom in the anime. *By removing the PC Frame and flipping over the Metal Frame, Big Bang's "Secret Mode" is revealed, this is illegal though. *Cosmic Pegasus is one of the five Beyblades to have a 4D bottom, the 4 others are VariAres D:D, Phantom Orion B:D, L-Drago Destructor F:S, and Diablo Nemesis X:D. *Hasbro has released Big Bang Pegasis F:D in the Hyperblades Series that has the ability to change modes, though the name has stayed Cosmic. Cosmic Pegasus F:D has a yellow Facebolt with a blue tatooed motif of Pegasus III, a transculent blue Energy Ring, a light greenish yellow PC Frame, the a unpainted Fusion Wheel, and a yellowish green F:D with blue rubber on the tip. Gallery Big Bang Pegasis White Ver..jpg BB-105C Big Bang Pegasis F;D.jpg Big Bang Pegasis F;D.jpg Big Bang Pegasis.jpg Big bang pegasus.jpg Black sun big bang pegasus.jpg WBBA Champion 4D Big Bang Gold Pegasus Pegasis Limited.png Metalswheel4d bigbang1.jpg Hasbro Big Bang Pegasus F D.jpg|Hasbro's Big Bang Pegasis F:D Proof that Big Bang Pegasus Hasbro isn't fake.jpg|Hasbro's Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Mode Switches) picture352.jpg Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission to use these videos. thumb|350px|left|Demonstration and Test Drive thumb|350px|left|The F:D Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Legend Beyblades